To take care of him
by avevale
Summary: Booth has to go out of town, but he has Parker over for the weekend. Brennan offers to take care of him. Short BB story. R&R please! COMPLETE.
1. It won't be long

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. **

Summary: Booth has to go out of town, but he has Parker for the weekend. Brennan offers to take care of him. Short BB-fluff story. R&R please.

Author's note: Just came up with it when I was making a little something-something in the kitchen.. Have fun!

* * *

Chap 1. It won't be long 

"No, really, it's no problem," Temperance said to Booth as he put on his coat.

"Thank you Bones.. Rebecca is on vacation and.. well, I really appreciate it," Booth replied thankfully and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Both blushed a little and Booth gave Parker a hug.

"Be good, buddy. I hope it won't be too long."

Parker nodded and Booth left, leaving Temperance with a small smile.

"So, what do you want to do?" Temperance asked the little boy who looked a little sad.

Poor Parker, Temperance thought. He finally is getting a full weekend + week with his dad, and the FBI disturbs it, like many times. And now he's stuck with me..

"Well, we can go watch TV or something.. Or go somewhere.. Or bake something, I like to do that too.. You pick, I like them all," Parker said and shimmers filled his eyes.

Temperance smiled.

"I can do cooking. Let's bake something.. What have you made so far?"

They walked to the kitchen and Temperance looked into some cupboards.

"I baked some cookies, cakes and once I made bread with Mummy, but that didn't go so well.."

Temperance thought for a while.

"Do you want to learn something new? Once I was with a really old lady in Europe who learned me how to make delicious, well, what she called ginger nuts, they're sort of a specialty in Holland, and-", she saw Parker loose trail and smiled a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, they taste like gingerbread cookies, only a little smaller.. What do you think?"

"Cool!" He grinned. "Daddy already warned me you were smart."

Temperance's blush, who just disappeared, returned. She opened the fridge and was stunned. It was almost empty, except some eggs, cheese, beers, water and juice.

"We do have to go to the supermarket first, so let's go," she only replied.

About an hour later they were back in the kitchen again.

Parker sat down, and watched Temperance unpack some groceries and looked a little thoughtful. Temperance noticed it, and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking.. Daddy introduced you as Dr. Brennan, but I know he calls you Bones. How should I call you?"

"My name is Temperance, but you can call me Tempe," she replied with a little smile.

She stored away the bag and placed a balance, and a big bowl on the counter.

"Why won't you put on the TV and come wash your hands, then we can start."

Parker nodded happily and Temperance felt warm inside, making a kid happy by well, actually being herself.

Together they mixed flower, sugar, milk, butter and some spices. They sung along with some simple songs from cartoons, and in a matter EVERYTHING was covered in flower.

They laughed at each other.

"You just look like Santa, Tempe! You have a beard!"

Temperance laughed too.

"Now, we have to knead it. Just like this," Temperance showed him. Her hands smoothly touched the dough and Parker helped with. After five minutes they had a strong dough.

"Good job!" Temperance said proud. "I never made it this quick. Now we only have to make little.. dots of them.. About this.." -Temperance held her thumb and index finger half an inch from each other- "..big."

"How?" Parker asked a little confused.

"Well.. We take a little dough between you fingers, you put it between your hands and move them.. Like this," Temperance said and showed it.

They began rolling and after half an hour they had over hundred dots. Temperance put them in the oven and they watched a cartoon marathon. She didn't get them all, but when that happened, she just looked at Parker and watched him enjoy.

"Tempe?"

"Yes, Parker?"

"Are we going to eat the gingerbread.. thingies for dinner?"

"Of course not, silly," Temperance laughed. "But you can have some tomorrow. What do you want to eat, anyway?"

"Can we order pizza?"

"I guess we do.."

An hour later they were eating their pizzas and they'd put on a Disney movie.

"Oh, Tempe, I love Finding Nemo! Marlin is just as brave my Daddy. I know Daddy would swim trough the entire ocean to find me too, don't you think too, Tempe?"

Temperance smiled. Comparing an talking fish to Booth was kind of funny, but Parker was right. Booth would look everywhere for Parker if he lost him, and hang out with some wacko fish and talk to sharks just to get him.

"Yes, I think too."

The telephone rang and she paused the movie, while Parker answered the phone.

"This is Parker.. Daddy! .. You're not? .. Well.. I had lots of fun today. Tempe and I baked some sort of cookies, and we watched lots of cartoons, and now were watching Finding Nemo! .. Yes .. I'll tell her that .. Love you too .. Bye."

Parker sat down next to Temperance again and smiled.

"I have to say you should call him back in a few hours, 'cause it's going to take more time or something.." Parker said.

"All right.. I'll do that. Let's finish the movie," she said and turned it on.

Soon Parker was totally focused on the movie again and so was Temperance. Some things she didn't understand as usual, but the most she did and she even laughed a few times. When the movie started to end, Parker started yawning, and Temperance brought him to his bed. He changed in his pyjamas and she sat beside his bed.

"Tempe.. Do you want to tell me a story?"

"Hmm, ok.. Let me think.. Once upon a time, there was a little girl. Her parents were a king and queen, but the girl didn't want to be a princess. So she ran away, and got lost in the forest. The night began to fall, and she was all alone. Her dress was getting dirty, and she got cold and scared. She sat down against a tree, and started thinking. What didn't she like in her castle? She had everything she wanted, pets, dolls, tasty food, and lots of money. Then she thought about the stories in books she was used to read. Then she got it, she knew what she missed. Love. Her parents gave her objects, and money, but they were too busy to gave her any real attention. With began to cry, and after a long time she fell asleep. When she woke up, she was feeling all warm and when she opened her eyes, she saw a cosy home with a fireplace, flowers and pictures on the wall. She sat straight up, and pushed the blanket away she was lying under. In a chair next to her sat an old lady. 'Hello, little girl,' the woman said nicely. 'What is it that made you end up all alone and cold in the forest?' she asked and the girl told her the story. The old woman felt sorry for her, and the girl could stay with her. The woman told her that she could go home any time she wanted, but the girl stayed. She was happy. She was beloved.."

Parked lied down in his bed with a satisfied smile and his eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams," Temperance whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She turned off the light, walked out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon. Don't expect too much though, this is going to stay a short fanfiction.. ;-) Please review, it's my first Bones fanfic!**


	2. Chim chim cheree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, nor any Disney. **

Author's Note: I am truly sorry! I said I updated soon, but then school got involved and well.. probably I'll update every week or so. Great respect for the ones who can update every day..! Read and review please.

Chapter 2: Chim chim cher-ee.

Temperance sighed when she woke up. She still could hear Booth's voice on the phone last night. He told her this 'assignment' would take a while. He couldn't refuse to go, he told her, because this was some sort of test from the 'upper-bosses'. She told him it was fine, Parker was been real sweet that day. They talked with each other over almost an hour, and then hung up. Temperance sighed with that thought and smiled. She got up, checked on Parker, who was still asleep. She couldn't blame him, it was only 7 o'clock but she woke automatically. She took a quick shower and realised she had nothing to wear, except her bra and pants. In her office, she had extra shirts. At Booth's, she didn't. Just out curiosity she looked into Booth's wardrobe. All kind of colours shirts. She took out an olive-green shirt and put it on. She looked into the mirror and smiled. It kind of looked good on her, and she loved the smell of it. At that moment, her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Brennan."

_"Sweetie! Where are you? You missed work yesterday, and you haven't even called. I'm starting to get worried." _

"Angela.. I'm fine."

_"So.. Where are you?" _Angela said with a anticipating voice.

"I'm at Booth's place. I'm watching Parker, 'cause he had to leave for work. I don't know when he comes back, so tell everyone I'm sick or something."

_"Yeah, right, if everyone's going to believe that. So.. you're watching Parker, a kid, at Booth's place..?"_

"It's not what you think. Really, it's not."

_"Hmm.. Okay. So, you're having fun?" _

Temperance heard Parker wake up. "Yeah. I have to go, make some breakfast. Bye."

_"All right. Bye."_

Temperance walked to the kitchen and got some eggs out of the fridge. Parker walked out of his bedroom and smiled.

"Good morning Tempe!" He said, while sitting down at the bar stool from the kitchen island.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Parker nodded.

"Good. I hope you're hungry?"

"Yes! And I love eggs," he said as Temperance broke them into a pan.

"So.. What do want to do today?"

"I enjoyed Finding Nemo so much yesterday. Can we watch a video again?"

"Sure.. That'll fill in all morning. What do you want to do after that?"

Parker thought for a while and Temperance baked the eggs.

"I haven't been in the park for a while. Last time was really fun!"

Temperance served the eggs and nodded.

"Yeah, we can do that. What about we picnic there?"

Parker put on a big smile. "That would be awesome!"

They ate their breakfast and afterwards they began to pick a film.

"It have to be Disney, Daddy won't let me see others.."

"Then your Daddy is a smart man," Temperance said with a smile.

"You haven't seen much Disney, did you?" Parker asked.

"No, I haven't. You know any good ones?"

"Oh yeah. We can watch.. uhm.. What about Mary Poppins?"

"Who's that?" Temperance asked a little embarrassed.

"She's a nanny, who can do magic! I haven't seen it in a while.."

The next two and a half hours they watched Mary Poppins. After listened to Bert sing Chim Chim Cher-Ee for a few times, they began to sing along with every time the song came by.

When the movie ended, they made food and drinks for the picnic and Parker changed into his daily clothes. Then they walked to Temperance's car and got in.

"We need to go to my place first, 'cause I need to pick up some clothes. Is that okay?"

"Sure Tempe."

"All right then. Fasten your seatbelt, then we can go."

They drove to her apartment, Temperance stuffed some clothes into a bag and Parker gasped.

"What's wrong?" Temperance asked confused.

"You packed clothes, right?"

"Yes..?"

Parker giggled. "You're very different from my Mommy."

Temperance blushed, but laughed eventually. "Let's go."

When arrived, first they ate their lunch and enjoyed the sun. Birds were flying around, the sun was shining, kids were playing on the grass, it really was a beautiful day.

"Tempe.. You want to play soccer with me?"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm.. I'm not sure I'm very good at that.."

"Come on, Tempe.. You don't have to! Everyone can kick a ball.."

"Hmm, okay," Temperance said smiling, and they walked to a more secluded area.

* * *

Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and Zach Addey stepped out of their cars and walked to Dr. Camille Saroyan who waited for them in the front of the park.

"Dr. Sorayan, is there a new case?" Zach asked.

"Yes. A half decomposed body is found a mile from here. The park is the only way to get there, so we have to walk from here."

"Dr. Sorayan?"

"Yes Angela?"

"Why I have to be here? I can't really do much around here.."

"Without Dr. Brennan, and Booth we're having a small staff. And I thought you could talk to some people, maybe to the joggers who found the body. You're good with people, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Than that's covered. Follow me.."

* * *

"You're really good Tempe!" Parker yelled over.

Temperance laughed. She was doing the worst job ever, at least, she was feeling that way. But, she has to admit, they were having a really good time.

* * *

Camille walked in front of Angela, Zach and Jack.

The last three were chatting about the upcoming case.

"Is it finally a really nice day to be out, somebody gets killed," Angela sighed.

The other two nodded, and they looked around. They all wanted to be out, relaxing like all these other people, even they loved their jobs.

Suddenly Zach stops walking. Angela and Jack stop too.

"What's the matter Zach?" Jack asks.

"Look. Is that.. Is that Dr. Brennan?" Zach asks pointing ahead.

* * *

Temperance and Parker kicked the ball over a few times, but then got tired.

Parker ran over to Temperance with the ball in his arm, and grabbed her hand with his other hand.

"Let's sing the song again, Tempe! Chim chiminey, chim chiminey.."

Temperance smiled and began to sing with.

".. Chim chim cheree! A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be. Chim chiminey, chim chiminey, chim chim cheroo! Good luck will rub off when I shake hands with you, or blow me a kiss, that's lucky too.."

* * *

Angela, Jack and Zach were stunned. Dr. Brennan, was singing Mary Poppins. With a kid. She was _laughing and singing_.

Camille noticed that she wasn't being followed anymore. She turned around, and saw them stand still. She walked back to them.

"What's going on? What are you looking at?" She asked while looking around.

* * *

".. Up where the smoke is, all billered and curled, between pavement and stars, is the chimney sweep world. When they're hardly no day, nor hardly no night, there things half in shadow, and half in light, on the roof tops of London, Coo, what a sight!"

Then Parker stood still and they stopped singing.

"Hey Tempe! Look.."

* * *

"Uh-oh.." Angela said as Camille saw Temperance and Parker.

Then Parker saw Camille and they saw Temperance stand still. They could here them talk, and before sing, and Angela smiled when Parker called Temperance Tempe. But then he pointed at them..

**Yeah. Not really sure how to handle from here. So, a cliff. Please review, believe it or not, but it helps me get inspiration!**


	3. The man in the bunker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones **

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update! I've been thinking a lot about this chapter, I think it's going to be fun. I know the characters are OOC, but well.. deal with it :P Right, Zach is still Brennan's assistant. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: The man in the bunker_

... "Hey Tempe! Look.."

And so Temperance did. Right into the eyes of Camille, Jack, Zach and Angela. All of them had a different expression on their face. Camille; confused, Zach; stunned, Jack; impressed, Angela; proud. Temperance knew she couldn't save herself from this situation, and made a decision.

"Come on, Parker.. Let's go see them.."

Parker nodded and smiled happily, still holding on to Temperance.

They walked towards the group and Temperance gave a weak smile.

"Dr. Brennan," Camille started. "So much for you being 'sick'?"

"Well.." Temperance answered, not knowing how this was going to end, "I needed the day off."

"So we see," Camille said and looked down to Parker. "Hey Parker."

Parker stepped a bit closer to Temperance. "Hi Camille.."

The squints exchanged a look and Angela couldn't help but grin.

Temperance smiled towards Angela. "What are you guys doing here? Is something going on?"

"Remains were found, not far from here. Now you're not sick, are you ready to join?" Camille asked.

Temperance knew she couldn't go, but a voice in her shouted that Camille couldn't spoil her bones. She always had a hard time letting other people do her job. But Booth trusted her, she had to take care of Parker. She just couldn't go with. She looked at Parker, and knew for sure.

"I.. I can't."

Camille looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

"I can't go. I'm here with Parker, and.. I just can't work right now."

The squints exchanged a look again, and Camille nodded. "Fine. Where is Seeley anyway?"

"He's out of town, but I don't think that's any of your business right now."

Camille's face stayed as cold as before. "Right. Of course."

Temperance turned around to walk away, but Camille stopped her.

"Wait. Why don't you come with us, and at the scene, let someone watch Parker for a while?"

Temperance turned back. "Someone? Like who?"

"Me," Camille said. She saw Temperance look disapproving, and she heard Jack laugh. "Or Angela.."

It was wrong to join them, Temperance knew that. But it was a case. Zach looked tired, and he won't stand up to Camille anyway. She could trust Angela, she was good with kids. But it still didn't make things right..

She squatted down, and looked into Parker eyes. "What do you think? Should we go with them for a little while, and then get out of here?"

Parked nodded again and gave her a smile. "Sure Tempe!"

Temperance couldn't help but smile and got up. "Five minutes," she said to Camille, and then walked to their bag and stuff on the grass.

She packed her things into the big bag again, and Jack offered to carry it. Then Parker said to her he was a bit tired, and Temperance lifted him up, and carried him on her hip. Parker wrapped his legs around her torso and hold on tight. Temperance wrapped one arm around his waist and walked towards a shining Angela, and couldn't help but smile.

"Look at you two," Angela said joyful.

This was all new to Temperance, having somebody, especially a kid, so close in her space, but the strange thing was she didn't mind. She was pleased Parker trusted her so much, and was comfortable with her.

They followed Camille, Jack and Zach, who were walking in front of them and they chatted a bit. Five minutes later they were at the crime scene, and they stopped by a car. Temperance noticed Parker was fallen asleep on her shoulder, and was a bit surprised, how quick a kid could fall asleep, and in what position. She opened the police car with her other arm, and placed Parker down in the backseats. He woke up, but was still sleepy.

"Hey," Temperance said with a soft voice. "You go back to sleep, I'm just away for like five minutes. My friend Angela will watch over you that time, okay?"

"Okay," Parker said sleepy and closed his eyes again.

Angela bent over to Temperance and whispered "You two make a sweet couple," and smiled.

Temperance smiled back and then walked towards Zach, Jack and Camille.

"All right, I need gloves. Second, I need to know where the body is.."

"In there," Zach answered and pointed to a bunker.

Temperance walked into the bunker, with Zach and Jack behind her.

"This stinks, literally," Jack said and Temperance shined around the place with her flashlight.

In a corner were the remains deposited, and they walked towards them.

They all put on gloves, and Temperance lifted the skull.

"Multiple fractures on the skull, mainly on the frontal bone, superciliary arch, malar, maxillia and mandible. The nasal bone is just shattered. This.." She shined her flashlight all over the body, ".. male is really beaten up in his face. And it looks like his skull is not the only damaged part of the body. Some of his bones," she placed down the skull and took a closer look on the other parts, "..are definitely broken. Look at his metacarpus and carpal bones, or his legs.. This man, who was in his thirties, is most likely tortured."

She walks to the other side of the body, and bends down again.

"Seen the angle, it's impossible he could have done this to himself. We're dealing with murder.." Temperance sighed.

"Zach, I want you to take pictures, bag the remains. I want you to determine the cause of death, register everything you discover and see, and then clean the bones, thorough, and look at them again. Do everything properly, because I'm not going to be in the lab, checking on you. But keep me posted," she tells him.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Zach answers and takes off.

"Hodgins. I would like you to take some monsters of the remains, and some monsters inside the bunker, and a few from outside. There are enough insects in here, I want to check each of them," she continues and picks up a bug that walked on her pants.

Hodgins starts to work around the body, and Temperance walks out of the bunker.

"Finally some fresh air," she mumbles as she is blinded by the sunlight outside.

"Dr. Brennan," she hears Camille call her.

"Yes?" She answers, while she keeps on walking towards the police car with Angela in front of it.

"Where are you going?" Camille asks when she catches up with her.

"I'm done here. I assigned Zach and Hodgins, saw the body, I've taken notes, it's been five minutes and now I'm going to enjoy my day off."

"When do you expect to come back?" Camille asks, coming to a standstill.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have my cell on, in case they need me," Temperance said, explicit on 'they'.

"All right," Camille sighs and walks away.

Temperance walked towards Angela, who gave her a hug.

"Iew, what's that smell?" Angela said as she let go.

"Decomposed male. Late thirties, probably tortured.." Temperance said, and couldn't help but feel sad.

"Ahw sweetie.. That's awful," Angela agreed.

Temperance nodded, and looked into the car.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yes, he has been asleep since you left.." Angela answered, and then looked at Brennan.

"What?" Temperance asked, a little embarrassed.

"That shirt.. It's Booths, isn't it? I noticed it the second I saw you!"

A deep red blush covered her cheeks.

"I had no clothes with me.."

"Yeah, right," Angela said with a grin.

"It's true!" Temperance defended herself.

"Tempe!" Parker cheered, climbing out of the car. "You're back!"

Temperance smiled. "Yes, I told you it wouldn't be long."

Parker ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Are you ready to eat some dinner?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah! I'm hungry! I had so much fun today! Can we have pancakes?"

"I guess.. but then we'll have to go to the store before we go home.."

Parker smiled, and then Temperance's cell phone rang.

Temperance let go of Parker and grabbed her cell from her purse.

"Brennan," Temperance answered and listened.

"Hey.." She said and smiled.

Angela smiled to Parker, and whispered "That's your Dad.."

"Yes, everything is fine.. Really? Yes, I'll call you tonight.. here's Parker," she said, and handed her phone over to Parker.

She received a promising look from Angela.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Angela answered.

"Tell me.." she insisted.

"You're just sounding so.. it's so perfect, that's all," Angela said and grinned.

Temperance shook her head and listened to Parker.

"Yes, it's been fun today Daddy! .. We've watched Mary Poppins, and Tempe and I can sing chim-chim-cheree! .. No, it's true! .. When you come back you should listen, Daddy, then you know I mean it.."

Temperance looked a bit startled to Angela, who looked amused.

"Don't worry, you two sing the song just perfect!" she whispered, and put her indexfinger and thumb together to make an 'O'.

".. I don't mind.. You too .. Bye," Parker said and gave the phone back to Temperance.

"Can we go, Tempe? It's kinda busy here.."

"Of course, let me get my stuff, and we can go," Tempe answered.

They said goodbye to Angela, grabbed their things, and walked away, holding hands.

* * *

**I hope to update soon, but my friend is sick, so I'll put more energy in here than in this fic! Please review, it makes me smile! Thanks for everyone who reads the story!**


	4. Aye aye, captain!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, or Spongebob Squarepants. **

Author's Note: Here it is, chapter 4. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Aye-aye, captain!

Temperance made herself comfortable on Booth's couch. She had put Parker to bed half an hour ago, and then made herself a Greek salad for dinner. She could read a book now, like she normally would when she was at home, but she decided to make a change. She had already broken her routine in the past few days, so she turned on the LCD TV screen and flipped through some channels.

She watched a Spongebob marathon for about 40 minutes, until the house telephone rang. She wondered who it could possibly be. She had promised to call Booth after 10 o'clock and Angela would call her on her cell phone for any updates.

She answered the phone, resisting the urge to directly say 'Brennan,' like she normally did.

"Booth's apartment, this is Dr. Brennan."

There was a short silence, before another female spoke.

"Dr. Brennan?? Hi, this is Rebecca.. Is Booth around?"

"Uhm," Temperance started. Booth definitely hadn't told Rebecca that she was watching Parker, she could hear it in the other woman's voice. "He's not here.. at the moment."

"Oh.." Rebecca replied, a little bummed.

"Do you want to leave a message?" Temperance asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Not really. I was just wondering how Parker was doing."

"As far as I know, he's doing fine. He's having a good time, I mean," Temperance said and she didn't like the fact she was hiding something from the kid's mother.

"That's good.. great, actually," Rebecca sighed. "Will you tell Booth I've called?"

"Sure, of course.. And Rebecca?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan?" Rebecca answered.

"Have a nice vacation," Temperance said, trying to nice.

"Thank you," Rebecca replied and they ended the conversation.

Temperance continued watching Spongebob Squarepants for 15 minutes, and then she began to clean up the mess she had made in the past couple of days.

When she was done, she got herself a glass of water. Then, for the second time that evening, the telephone rang. But this time, it was her cell.

"Brennan," she answered.

"Dr. Brennan, this is Zack. I have a few updates on the case."

"Okay, so fill me in," Temperance remarked.

"I reconstructed the skull, although some parts like his nasal bone were shattered, so those are missing. Angela is constructing the face at the moment. I checked every bone, and the hands and feet in particular have multiple injuries. The strange thing is, two fingers are missing. His middle and distal phalanx from his third finger on his right hand, and his proximal and distal phalanx from his left thumb. His carpal bones are shattered at both hands. From his feet, the metatarsal bones are broken. And, his clavicle has multiple fractures. I'm just about to clean the bones, these bones are taking a lot of time, because there is so much to register. Oh, and Hodgins has identified the samples of from the ground, it's nothing really special just dirt. Except for the fact that it's all over the bones.."

"Okay, is that it?" Temperance asked.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Zack answered.

"All right. Tell everyone they're doing a great job. You can clean the bones now, but first take some pictures. I need some pictures from the crime scene too, but take them tomorrow. When Angela is done with the face reconstruction, have her contact Director Cullen. And is Hodgins working on the bugs?"

"As we speak."

"Thanks Zack," Temperance said and she hung up.

It wasn't time yet to call Booth, so she turned on the television again. Spongebob was still on, and she thought it was quite fun, so she tuned in.

10 minutes later her cell phone rang again. It was Booth.

"Hey Booth," she answered.

"_Bones, hey,"_ she heard Booth say, and she immediately felt more at ease.

"I thought we'd talk after ten?"

_"Yeah.. Well.. Couldn't wait that long."_

Temperance's cheeks turned red, and she smiled.

_"Hey.. Wait! What is that I hear in the background? Is that Spongebob Squarepants?"_

"Yes.. I find it quite amusing, actually.." Temperance said and grinned.

_"Are ya ready kids?" _Booth said, imitating the Spongebob theme.

"Aye-aye, captain!'' Temperance answered, laughing.

_"I can't hear yoou!"_ She heard him laugh too.

"Aye-aye, captain!"

They both giggled.  
After the fits of giggles had subsided Booth returned to normal conversation.  
_"So.. how was your day?" _

"It's was good.. But in the park we ran into Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Zack.. A body was found.."

"_Seriously?"_

"Yes.. I saw the body for five minutes, Parker was sleeping and Angela watched him for me while I had a look.. It was a male, I'm almost sure he was tortured.. They found him in a bunker.. Angela's going to contact Cullen.."

_"That's bad.."_

"Yes.. well.. I'm sure they can handle it.." Temperance said convincing.

"_I hope so..."_

"How was your day?" Temperance asked.

_"Rough, but I am hoping I can be back tomorrow. I.. I'm sorry you have to take care of Parker all this time, I should've taken care of this.."_

"Booth.."

"_And I know-"_

"Booth.. It's no problem. Really. He's a really sweet kid. I mean that. I'm actually having fun.."

"_That's great, Temperance.. it really is.." _

She smiled, and remembered the day she'd had.

"By the way.. Rebecca called.. She doesn't know I'm taking care of Parker, does she?"

"_Uhm.. not really. I'm sorry Bones."_

"Why?"

"_I didn't want to bother her on her vacation. I hate to tell her I failed. Again."_

"You didn't fail Booth.. You just have.. a demanding job."

"_Maybe.. I don't know. Is it all right if I call you tomorrow morning?" _

"That's fine. Good night Booth," Temperance said.

_"Sleep well Bones," _Booth answered.

Temperance shut down her phone, and smiled. After their conversation she felt warm inside. She touched her cheek, and smiled. "Apparently not only inside, she thought." She took her glass of water, and took a sip. 'Today was good, no today was great. How about tomorrow? Will Booth come home?' she thought. She smiled, thinking she was beginning to sound like an average housewife. Maybe she would be someday. . And with that thought, she locked the front door, and went to bed.

* * *

**That was it, a little short chapter, and it took me a while longer, because I'm letting my grammar be fixed by the amazing Queen Isabella, thank you! What do you guys think? Should Booth come back? Let me know!**


	5. Monkeys and ice cream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating past week. I had spring break (yeah, now already) so, nothing really happened and I chilled a bit. Your opinions if Booth should come back were very different, but I think I've got an idea. I said in the summary this would be a short story, so not any more then like 2 or 3 chapters to go! Oh, btw, I bought Kathy Reichs' "Break no Bones (Macmillan)" today, my first Bones book! It's in Dutch though, little easier for me :) I'm very curious.. This chapter is a bit cheesy, but it's a filler.. but please review :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Monkeys and ice cream

Temperance Brennan woke up with vague cartoon sounds coming from the living room. She quickly took a shower, got dressed and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Parker.."

"Morning Tempe!" Parker answered, enthusiastic as always.

"Did you sleep ok?"

Parker nodded, and grinned.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Temperance said smiling.

"I was just wondering.." Parker began looking very innocent.

"Yes?"

"..if we could bake something again.. I love the smell of something just baked!"

Temperance was prepared for this. After she saw how much fun Parker had baking, she had taken her cookbook with her when she packed her stuff at her apartment.

"Hmm, all right. Wait a second.." Temperance answered and walked into the bedroom. When she came back she gave the book to Parker.

"You can pick something you like, while I make us some breakfast.."

"Sure," Parker answered and he began to flip trough the pages.

Five minutes later they were eating their breakfast.

"So.. Have you made up your mind yet?" Temperance asked curious.

"I did. Can we make this, Tempe? It looks yummy!" Parker said, shoving the book towards Temperance and pointing on the left page.

"The apple pie?" Temperance asked surprised.

"Yes! Can we, Tempe, oh please?" Parker begged.

"Well.. It's kind of difficult to make it for you, though.."

Parker looked thoughtful.

"Well.. Will you make it, then? I'll just watch, I like that too!"

Temperance smiled.

"Are you sure?"

Parker nodded.

"Okay then. Then you should get dressed, because we need to go to the supermarket first.."

An hour later Temperance' hands were covered in flower again, and Parker was sitting in front of her on the other side of the cooking island. Parker looked pretty content and so was Temperance. Then the beeping sound of her cell phone interrupted the silence.

"Can you look for me who that is, Parker?" Temperance asked him and pointed out with her look at her cell phone.

Parker jumped off his bar stool and stared at the small screen.

"It says 'Zack'."

"Can you answer him, and tell him I'm a little busy, but we'll turn him on speaker phone..?"

Parker answered the phone.

"Hey Zack, this is Parker. Tempe is a little busy, but I have to say we're going to turn you on speaker phone.." Parker happily jabbered away.

Temperance giggled, Zack was probably slightly shocked.

"Parker, now press that little yellow button on the right side of the phone.." Temperance instructed him, while moulding the dough a bit firmer.

Parker searched the button, and found it pretty quickly.

"Dr. Brennan?" She heard Zack say, a little confused, but loud and clearly.

"Yes, Zack, I can hear you. I have my hands.. full, but do you have an update already?" Temperance said.

"Yes. We had a message form the forensic team who searched trough the whole bunker, and our John Doe's blood-"

"Zack, hold on a second," Temperance interrupted him.

"Parker, sweetie, why won't you. uhm.. watch TV for a while, I have to talk to Zack for a second.."

"Okay, Tempe," Parker said, he shrugged and walked away.

" continue, Zack," Temperance said and sighed, feeling guilty.

"His blood was on the walls, and in some stains on the ground, all dried up. There was a certain pattern on the walls. I studied the photos together with Dr. Saroyan, and together with Angela I ran it trough the computer. We found out he was beaten up with a sharp object which causes superficial bleeding, and seen the angle, the object must cause a long wound, and the object must had a high velocity when it hit the victim. Most likely he was beaten up with a belt. Hodgins says the body was in the bunker when he died, his bugs and ground confirm that the body hasn't been moved. Angela is contacting Director Cullen right now, so we nee to have his identity soon."

"Thanks Zack. Call me again when you know the identity or any other important updates."

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," Zack answered and hung up.

"Parker, I'm finished. You can come watch again, if you like.."

Parker turned off the TV and sat down again.

"I'm sorry honey-"

"It's okay Tempe.. It happens when I'm with Daddy all the time.. I don't mind anymore.."

"I apologize anyway. I'm done with the dough now, so now I'm going to divide it.."

Two hours later, they were enjoying their lunch, and Parker seemed to forget the phone call. He was chatting away, like always and looked now and then proud to the apple pie, which was placed in the middle of the dining table, and smiled.

"Tempe, now you can chose what we are doing this afternoon! I'm fine with everything."

"Really?" Tempe said. "I don't mind if you pick something.."

"And I don't either.." Parker said stubbornly.

"Hmm.. All right. I remember you liked the zoo very much when you went with your Daddy.."

"Oh, can we? Can we Tempe? I love the zoo!"

"Then the zoo it is," Temperance answered with a smile.

Half an hour later Temperance was packing some stuff and Parker was bouncing around the room.

"Hey Tempe?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go see the monkeys? They're so cool!"

"Of course.. Why won't your put on your jacket, then we can go.. I'll be right there.."

Parker nodded with a grin and he bounded away.

Temperance grabbed a notepad and a pen and scribbled a few words down. Then she went after Parker and they left.

After three hours of walking they headed towards the monkeys. Their playground was inside, and you can stand right in front of the glass. Parker already was glued to the glass when Temperance caught up with him.

"Hey, don't be so quick. I could've lost you."

"Sorry Tempe.. Hey, look at that one!" Parker pointed out.

Temperance was looking where Parker was pointing, when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Without hesitation she grabbed the unknown hand with her right hand, and kicked her leg towards the person that stood so close behind her. Too close.

The person stopped her leg with his other arm, and Temperance looked behind her.

"Hey Bones, take it easy on me!" Booth said with a grin.

"Booth.. Hi, I'm sorry.. I wasn't expecting you, and-"

"I came to close in your personal space, yeah yeah, I know.. Hey bud," Booth replied, lifting up Parker, who tried to get his attention.

"How long you've been here?" Temperance asked curious.

"Half an hour maybe, but I knew you would come to see the monkeys, no matter what.."

"Yes, Parker seems to like them, doesn't he?" Temperance said smiling.

"Last time we were here for almost an hour, right bud?" Booth asked Parker, who simply smiled in return.

"How did you know we were here, Daddy?"

"Magic" Booth said grinning.

Temperance rolled her eyes and smiled.

They watched the monkeys for an half hour when Parker decided they should get some ice cream, and then go home.

* * *

**A long conversation waits between Booth and Brennan that evening.. But it'll be in the next chapter! I know the chapter wasn't that much fun.. But I hope you liked it anyway. Special thanks to Queen Isabella, who checks my grammar. Please review :)**


	6. I'll call you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.. only my DVDset and that book I bought :-)**

**Author's Note: O god, I'm sorry. I have been stuck on this story for a while.. I have to tell you guys I'm closing the story up with this chapter. I just don't have the time nor inspiration anymore, so I hope you guys like the ending. You could go read my new fanfic, I'm writing it together with niah1988. We're posting it pretty soon on her account.. It's called 'A Little Fun Under The Sun.' Have fun reading this chapter, and please review :-)**

**POV's Tempe.**

Chapter 6: I'll call you.

"Night buddy," Booth said and turned the lights off.

"Night Daddy and Tempe!" Parker whispered back and closed his eyes.

"Good night," I added and walked out of the little boy's room together with my partner.

I sat down at the table and Booth shot me a charm smile.

"What?" I asked, a smile appearing on my face.

"Nice pie.." he said. 'He's up to something,' I thought and looked him in the eye.

"It's for you," I spoke.

"Thanks, Bones!" A sparkle appeared in his eyes. "Are you hungry?"

'Boys will be boys.. Especially the Booth-men,' I thought and a chuckle raised inside of me.

"Sure," I nodded and he almost jumped on the pie, holding it above his chest, like it's some kind of award and a few minutes later we're eating both a piece.

"This is really good.. Did you really make it yourself?" Booth asked with his mouth filled with apple pie.

I nodded. "Together with Parker though."

"I'm really sorry I was away for so long. I shouldn't have asked you to..I'm sorry," Booth sighed and stopped eating for a second.

"It's okay Booth.. Really," I reassured him. "Parker is a nice kid.. I really enjoyed these days with him.."

Booth gave me a little smile and began eating again. "So what did you do?"

I thought for a few seconds, raising my right eyebrow.

"After you left, we made ginger nuts, and we watched Finding Nemo-"

"What are ginger nuts?" Booth asked, confusion spilled over his face.

"Maybe I'll show you sometimes," I said with a mysterious smile. "They're miniature cookies."

Booth nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"The next day, we went to the park, and a body was found, but I already told you that.."

"Tell me about it," Booths face has turned serious.

"Zach confirmed my suspicions.. The man was tortured.. He also established the weapon, it was a belt.. Although I don't think that was what killed him.."

"Is it a federal case?"

"Hmhm, Angela already contacted Cullen. Are you going to lead the case?"

"I don't know.. Cullen hasn't call me yet.."

"What were you doing the past days?" I asked, curious.

"I've been to some sort of FBI meeting. They discuss the new techniques and dangerous criminals.. It was pretty important, but also secret, so I can't tell you much about it.."

"I understand," I said and nodded.

Suddenly Parkers bedroom door opened and Parker walked over to us.

"What's up, buddy? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Booth asked and placed him on his lap.

Parker shrugged and looked down on the table.

"I can't sleep.."

"Why not?" Booth asked and Parker looked at him with blue, wondering eyes.

"Will Tempe be here in the morning?"

Booth looked at me, and I shrugged.

"You should ask her, bud, not me," Booth said to his son and Parker looked at me with a begging face.

"Please, Tempe? Will you?"

"I guess I could go to work in the afternoon, instead of the morning.." I said with a little smile.

"Oh, yes, please!" Parker jumped of his Dad's lap and gave me a hug. I smiled and let him sit on my lap for a little while, as Booth finished eating his pie.

"You think you can go to sleep now?" I asked him carefully.

Parker nodded, and slid off my lap. He took my hand, and smiled.

"Will you tell me a story again?"

I looked at Booth who raised his hands defensively.

"Sure Parker," I answered and we walked into his bedroom, Booth following us. Booth tucked him in, and I told a little story. Within five minutes he was fast asleep.

We walked out of the room and started to clean up the apartment. Booth did the living room, I did the kitchen.

"You really impressed me there, Bones," he said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to do the dishes.

"Let me do the dishes," Booth said, walking up to me.

"I made the mess."

"Fine, but I'll dry off," he responsed, taking a dish-towel. "I meant, how you made the story up.. I couldn't have done it that fast."

I smiled. "I'm an author, Booth."

"Novels and bedtime stories are not the same," he persisted.

"All right.. Thanks, I guess."

Half an hour later we prepared ourselves to go bed. Booth lied down on the couch and I walked over to him. His eyes were already closed.

"Booth.. What're you doing?"

One eye opened. "I'm going to sleep.. What'd you expect I'm doing here?"

"Go to your bed, Booth.. I'll sleep on the couch.."

"You're my guest, Bones. Your stuff is there.. I slept on crappy beds for a few nights now.. I could bear one more night," he told me and closed his eyes again.

I sighed and walked away. Something told me I couldn't convince him this time.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Sleep well, Bones," he mumbled and five minutes later everyone was fast asleep.

_Twelve hours later.._

"Do you really have to go, Tempe?" Parker asks me a little sad.

"Yes. But you'll see me sometime soon, okay?"

He nods and gives me the third hug of that day. I return the hug but release myself after 30 seconds. I stroke his hair and give him a convincing smile. Then I open the door and step out.

"I'll uhm.. I'll call you," I say to Booth. "Keep you updated on the case."

"Yeah," Booth gives me a little smile. He looks a little bummed too. "See you later."

"Bye," I say and walk into the hallway. I turn around and wave at Parker. He waves back and I'm amazed how soon I got attached to him. When I exit the building, I know this won't be the last time I see the little boy.

**This was it, a short Temperance-Parker fluff-fic! Please review, you'll make my day. :-)**


End file.
